


The Non-PG Kiss

by katgryffindor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sorry!, Under construction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgryffindor/pseuds/katgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the space between "Race you!" and "Goodmorning, everyone!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non-PG Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Mary (delphinecormiayyyy on tumblr) for this.

This fic is currently under construction. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. The old version can be found on my blog, though. madamnoisellecormier.tumblr.com


End file.
